


The Scientist

by AngelWithAStory



Series: The Hildray Series [13]
Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilda couldn’t remember how she ended up there, but she remembered opening her eyes and seeing <i>blue</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scientist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xraynarvaez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xraynarvaez/gifts).



> This is for Alex, who only seems to live to torture me with the hildray/hildrash emotions and amazing aus that I always want to write.  
> It's nearly 1am and it's snowing outside so everything seemed perfect for a large helping of hardcore angst :)
> 
> I will say, I don't recommend listening to The Scientist by Coldplay when you read this (unless you're a massive sadist in which case, go ahead)

Hilda couldn’t remember how she ended up there, but she remembered opening her eyes and seeing _blue_. The world around her started off as just a beautiful, powder blue and all Hilda could think about was the sky on a clear day when she younger and she’d eat ice cream in the park with ORF when she’d first built it.

Slowly, she became aware of the feeling of grass under her fingers.

Hilda sat up and looked around at the field she had somehow found herself in. No… She wasn’t in a field. A park? Yeah. That sounded right.

She got to her feet and looked around. There was the slide she would hide under. And _there_  was the climbing frame she would sit on top of.

Why was she here? Hilda hadn’t been in this park for decades.

A small figure suddenly ran through the gate and Hilda watched as a young, purple-haired girl ran and hid under the slide. Hilda moved closer and crouched down enough to see clearly.

It was… her? Hilda remembered this moment. Remembered crying under the slide. ORF flew closer and the younger Hilda looked up. ORF settled in her open arms and Hilda watched as her younger counterpart hugged her creation tightly, spilling her soul to the soulless being and listening to the small words of comfort she received in return.

But… why was she crying?  Was it because of school?

As soon as she had that thought, the world around her shifted.

She stood in the middle of a corridor. Was this her old school? Her high school? But that was impossible. She was just in a park. Physics didn’t work that way.

Hilda moved down the corridor and spotted a door that was ajar further down it. She peered around the door and saw a lesson in play. It must have been History or English. Maybe it was French.

A purple-haired girl was sat in the back corner, her nose buried in a book that had nothing to do with the subject. She saw the younger her glance up at another girl in the class every few seconds. THe other girl glanced up every few seconds as well and every time their eyes met, Hilda’s cheeks tinted and her smile grew shyer.

This memory…

No. Hilda didn’t want this one. She knew how this one ended.

It ended in holding hands and her first kiss and staying out until the early hours of the morning in the park together but it also ended in fights and tears and rumours and her parents finding out. Not this one. Anything but this one.

She wanted something happy. No more sadness. No more tears.

Hilda felt her eyes burn and she pressed the palms of her hands to her eyes until it hurt. Until it stung so much she couldn’t feel the pain of all the insults and slurs that had been slung at her.

The world shifted again and now Hilda was somewhere she recognised: her workshop at Monarch Labs. It looked like how she left it: her experimental prototypes were still hung up on the wall, the spare bits and pieces were still where she left them on her desk. She was happy here. She had a lot of happy memories here.

The doors slid open and Hilda spun sharply to see who it was. It felt like the breath had been ripped out of her chest when she saw X-Ray standing there.

“ _X-Ray_.” She spoke in barely a whisper.

He looked sad when he walked towards her. His hand tangled itself in her hair and she pressed her face into his neck and he held her so tight it almost hurt.

“Let go, Hilda.” He whispered, his nails digging into her skin almost enough to break it.

“What?” Hilda leaned back to look him in the eye.

“You need to let go. You can’t stay here.” X-Ray said again. His hands held onto her so tightly as he said his contradicting words.

“I don’t want to let go.” Hilda said, her voice small and quiet. “I don’t know what’ll happen.”

“Don’t worry Hilds,” Ash’s voice suddenly spoke up and Hilda turned her head to see the reporter step closer to them, wrapping her arms around the both of them.

“We’ll be with you, Miss Hilda. I promise. And a superhero never breaks their promise!” Vav declared, walking up on the other side and joining the hug easily.

Her eyes burned again as she spotted Rusty and Mogar somewhere in the small cluster of people that was holding her tightly. ORF floated around their heads and that was the final straw. The tears fell down her face relentlessly and she felt X-Ray’s thumb gently brush one away.

“It’s okay.” X-Ray said, his voice low. Now his words were just for her. Only for her.

“But I don’t want to leave you. I miss you.” Hilda said, barely talking through her tears.

“I miss you too, Hilda.” X-Ray promised. “But you can’t hang around here. You can move on now.”

The edge of her vision began to blur white and Hilda’s tears grew thicker and fell faster. Her chest _burnt_  with something she couldn’t feel anymore. It burnt so much she couldn’t breathe.

“I love you, X-Ray.” Hilda managed to gasp out as more of her vision whited out. The world around her was falling apart. The illusion was breaking.

“I love you too, Hilda. I’ll see you soon.” X-Ray promised, gently pressing one last kiss to her forehead. Hilda let herself be held as the last of her awareness faded out.

 

“X-Ray?” Vav’s voice still held that sombre tone that it had the whole funeral and X-Ray hated it. _God_  he hated it. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah.” X-Ray said, finally managing to tear his eyes away from the slab of stone in front of him. He dropped the bouquet of violets on the fresh dirt and turned away. The pain in his chest grew with every step but he forced himself onwards. He had to.

For Hilda.

**Author's Note:**

> btw, I'm [private-doughnut](http://private-doughnut.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you want to personally tell me how this fic made you feel


End file.
